Lenalee Lee/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Bilinguialism: '''Lenalee speaks at least two languages fluently: English and Chinese. '''Bureaucrat skills: '''Lenalee used to be Assistant Branch Chief. As a consequence she did a lot of paperwork instead of her brother, and managed to do this in spite of her duties as an exorcist. '''Physical Prowess: Lenalee is noted to have a "good punch". Cooking: '''Lenalee has cooking as a hobby. D.Gray-Man anime, episode 75, post credits omakeWhat's more she often makes coffee for the science division which is noted to be excellent. '''Enhanced Speed: Even without her Dark Boots activated, Lenalee is extremely quick and agile. This, of course, is only enhanced when her Innocence is activated. Innocence Lenalee's Innocence has been believed to be the Heart because of how her innocence saved her after her fight with the Level 3 Akuma, though this has not been confirmed yet. ,|Dāku Būtsu}}: An equipment-type Innocence, Lenalee's initial version of the Dark Boots take the form of a pair of thigh-high boots. When activated the top part of the boots unwrap to her knees and a green stripe is shown down her leg from the top to the bottom and a green energy is emitted from her ankles. She is capable of great acrobatic feats and can easily deal with Level 1 Akuma. It seems to dramatically increase her leg strength, allowing her to jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver devastating kicks. * : Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots, which can serve as an offensive or defensive move. It was seen that Level 1 and 2 Akuma can't withstand being in the tornado as they will immediately explode on contact. And when her innocence crystallized, it became more powerful, even Level 3 Akuma cannot withstand to this technique.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 71, Page 85 Level Two: 'After her synchronization with her Innocence increases, Lenalee's boots are modified to enhance her abilities. When released Lenalee gains more weight, power and speed. The green energy strips are replaced with circles with a cross mark on them, and her boots now have knee pads and straps around her thighs. She can fight on par with a Level 3 Akuma with her Innocence in this form. Before her boots evolved her synchronization rate was 86%. * : Lenalee becomes able to interface with sound waves, solidifying the sound of each step into a surface, which allows her to travel at the speed of sound.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 48, Page 48 * : Lenalee becomes able to interface with water, enabling her to walk on liquid surfaces.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 67 * : Upon maximum invocation, Lenalee's power condenses onto her Dark Boots, meshing them into a morass of blades, carrying an extremely high weight. Assisted by Eshii's gravity shackles, this attack hit with the weight of 40,000 metric tons, which is equivalent to a meteor.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 71, Page 87 : After Lenalee's synchronization rate with her Innocence fell to dangerously low levels, it was brought into question whether or not the Innocence was starting to reject her as an Accommodator. Hevlaska noted that this was not so, but that it seemed, instead, that the will of the Dark Boots was changing, and that it may be preparing to evolve.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 177 When attempting to merge with her Innocence again, the cube form it had taken liquefied, and Lenalee took this as an invitation to ingest the Innocence directly. The liquid passed through her body and emerged from two cross-shaped wounds on her ankles, one on each, where it merged with the blood that spilled out with it and reformed around her legs. When at rest, the newly formed Innocence takes the appearance of bangles around her ankles,D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 175, Page 131 but when activated, the boots take the form of thigh-high stiletto boots with knee pads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 153, Page 69 When she wishes to accelerate beyond the boot's normal speeds, flaps at the back of both of her heels unfurlD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 82 to increase her speed dramatically, though initially she has trouble gauging how quickly she's moving. Lenalee notes that the boots don't react as her initial equipment type boots did, and rather than having to use her own body to tell the boots what to do, they seem to react simply to her thoughts.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 83 Later analysis reveals that the new boots aren't actually 'crystals' at all, but rather an unidentified metal made from merging Lenalee's blood with the Innocence, and because of this (theoretically speaking) as long as Lenalee has blood in her body she should be able to regenerate her Dark Boots by using more of her blood, even if the boots she's wearing at the time were to break.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 175, Page 132 ''' References''' 'Navigation' de:Linali Li fr:Lenalee Lee pl:Lenalee Lee es:Lenalee Lee ru:Линали Ли Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers